Random Song-Shots
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on Harry Potter, Merlin, Percy Jackson and Chronicles of Narnia. All songs are by One Direction


**A Bunch of One-Shots of my Favorite Couples. **

**A/N: **I decided to do the challenge. I put on my iTunes playlist and I'm going to do a bunch of VERY short one-shots. Just so you know, I decided to put the songs to 1D :P Eh… This will be fun…

**Back For You**

_Merlin_

Freya sighed sadly. Maybe, just maybe she'll see him again. She looked at the water and resolved that someday she'll figure out how to get back to him.

She missed him and she wanted to see him, but he had to help Arthur and complete his destiny. But she knew, and so she silently vowed, _One Day Merlin, I'll come back for you. I promise. _

**Little Things**

_Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PERCABETH!)_

"Percy…" Annabeth whimpered in her sleep. She instantly shot up in her bed and looked around.

She turned to look at her peacefully sleeping husband and smiled softly before remembering her nightmare.

They had been in Tartarus and Percy had to fight for their lives. Needless to say, as soon as they got out he turned to her and had said he loved her and had begun listing everything he loved about her, all the litte things.

**Over Again**

_Harry Potter_

Harry sighed as he thought of Ginny. He had left her to protect her, and now he regretted it.

"Oh Ginny…" He sighed. "I wish I could have redone everything all over again…"

He faced the wall and watched as Ron and Hermione slept peacefully unaware of his thoughts.

**Last First Kiss**

_Chronicles of Narnia_

Susan gasped at Caspian through her pain. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I wish that… the… witch didn't… take… over… me."

Caspian shook his head as Susan's siblings sat down by her side, Lucy taking her healing cordial and whimpering while pouring it into the wound as Susan tried to breve.

"Oh Susan…" Caspian whispered tears falling down his cheeks and onto hers. "Please…"

"Caspian…" Susan whispered. "I… I love you."

Caspian looked at her face and then gently kissed her for the first and last time. "I love you too."

Susan took a shuddering breath before submitting to the darkness.

**Change my Mind**

_Merlin_

Arthur sighed and bowed his head his thoughts in turmoil. _Why Gwen? _

Merlin looked at his friend who had just lost her. "Oh Arthur…" He whispered as the king stared off into space sitting in the chair.

Arthur seemed to be blinking back tears and Merlin pulled him into a silent hug.

"She's gone…" He whispered.

"I know…" Merlin said and the tears started to fall. "I know how it feels… to lose someone. Like the world is falling down…"

Arthur looked at him.

"Freya died years ago Arthur," Merlin said tears falling down his cheeks. "Don't let Gwen get away."

Merlin walked away hoping he had changed Arthur's mind.

**They Don't Know About Us**

_PJ_

Annabeth smiled at her friend and they twirled around in the candle. If Poseidon or Athena knew that she loved him she knew what would happen. World War III.

"They Don't Know About Us." Percy whispered listening to the song that he put on as he twirled her around.

Annabeth smiled at her 14-year-old friend sadly. "No they don't Seaweed Brain."

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

**Rock Me**

_PJ_

Thalia shouted. Nico glared. The two were like Fire and Water, yet at the same time they were so alike it was scary.

Which was what happened.

"NICO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU…" Thalia shouted. "YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Nico's eyes were sorrowful as Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper looked at the two. "Oh Thalia…" He whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

Thalia glared at him, tears in her eyes. "I just… I just love you so much."

Everyone froze as she closed her eyes and Nico stood up and walked over to her and… hugged her.

Piper slowly smirked. "Told you breaking that breaking her iPod would make them admit their feelings Sparky."

**I Would**

_Harry Potter_

Hermione glared at Ron. Ron glared at Hermione.

"RONALD WEASLEY! MY CAT DID NOT EAT YOUR RAT!" Hermione shouted glaring at her 'friend'. Or a complete idiot of a friend.

Harry sighed.

"HIS BLOOD WAS ON YOUR SHEETS!"

Hermione glared at him then marched away but before she could run away Harry noted that there was tears in her eyes.

As soon as she was gone Harry turned to his friend. "Ron, I think you hurt her feelings." Harry sighed.

Ron looked at his friend. "I'm going after her." He whispered then stood up.

**X**

Ron sighed when he saw his best friend and noticed that she was gazing at the ground.

"'Mione?" He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Hermione sniffled somewhat then spoke up. "Me too. Friends?" She held her arms out.

Ron smiled somewhat and nodded. "Of course." He walked into her arms and lightly kissed the top of his friend's head, not noticing that his other best friend was smiling at the two of them.

Ginny turned to Harry. "See Harry? There's hope yet for those two."

Harry smiled at her. "Sorry for doubting you." He patted her on the shoulder and walked off, leaving a blushing Ginny standing there.

**Summer Love**

_Merlin_

Hunith gazed at Balinor sadly and he shouldered the bag.

"Oh Hunith…" He murmured tears in his eyes. "I'll come back if I can. I promise."

Hunith smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll be waiting. I promise."

Balinor shook his head. "Don't promise that Hunith. Just… never forget, always remember."

Hunith smiled through her tears. "Be safe Balinor." She whispered.

Balinor smiled at her and kissed her forehead before exiting out the backdoor.

**Kiss You**

_PJ_

Jason smiled at Piper as they swirled around with the other dancing couples. She smiled back and then smiled at something over his shoulder. He expertly twirled her around and saw Annabeth and Percy dancing.

Piper laughed suddenly and Jason looked over her head and saw Leo and Reyna.

_Who Knew? _He thought in amusement as Hazel and Frank walked into the mass of couples.

He leaned down and kissed her then twirled her around.

**C'Mon C'Mon**

_PJ/HP _

Harry laughed happily as he watched Percy twirl Annabeth around.

"Want to dance?" A sudden voice and he smiled at her twinkling Brown eyes.

"Of Course." He grinned.

The two went on the dance floor and Percy and Annabeth danced over, Percy smirking somewhat.

"Pumki, you can't tease me anymore!" He said happily.

(Cabba's Pumki Series, not mine)

**Live While We're Young**

_Merlin_

Arthur smiled happily at Gwen as they danced to no music.

**Over Again**

_Merlin_

Memories of Freya flashed through his mind as Mordred asked, "Would you?"

He forced himself to sound calm. "Don't be stupid."

"You see, you can't." He said in discuss. He began to turn.

"I tried to, but… she died." Merlin sighed.

Mordred spun around in shock and to his surprise that Merlin had dropped his mask.

"What?" He asked.

"The woman I loved? She died." Merlin said looking in the distance. "I tried to run away with her. I couldn't save her."

Mordred looked at the older man and saw that to his astonishment that there were tears starting to flow down his cheeks. "I'm… sorry." He said.

"I would have abandoned everything for her." Merlin said and walked toward a window and he gestured for the knight to follow.

Mordred started to see a slightly different side to Emrys.

"We were in love… but she was cursed. A bastet." Merlin said now feeling the tears flowing rapidly down his cheeks. "Arthur killed her protecting his people."

Mordred's heart twisted in sympathy.

"It never goes away, the pain." Merlin said sighing before turning to him and Mordred saw that through all the pain there was a certain wisdom that he had only glimpsed from time to time, the wisdom of Emrys. Mordred knew right then and there that he was indeed Emrys.

"Don't make the same mistake I did Mordred." He whispered.

Mordred nodded although his eyes where pained. "Emrys," he said, "I don't know if I can do it alone…"

Merlin nodded and looked at him in sympathy. "I know, and it'll never go away."

Mordred's eyes closed. "I just wish that I could do everything Over Again…"

Merlin looked at him and Mordred opened his eyes. He saw that it was Merlin and Emrys speaking at the same time.

"So do I."

**A/N: **Owwwww… my fingers. I had to add the last one connected to Merlin, BECAUSE MERLIN IS AN _IDIOT. _A noble idiot, yes, but an idiot all the same.

WHAT ABOUT FREYA HUH? OR MORGANA?

Oh wait… I don't like Mergana so never mind.

Ugh.

Now I made myself mad.

See what happens when I stay up to late? (Although its only 9 PM)

I get cranky.

And easily annoyed.

I'm rambling now…

:/

I'm doing the disclaimer now…

**Disclaimer: **No. I do not own Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Percy Jackson or Merlin. I also don't own One Direction. *Tear*

Oh and C'Mon C'Mon characters belong to Cabba's Pumki series :)

(Still mad at Merlin producers)

(OK, go away subconscious mind thoughts)

(No.)

(Please?)

(No.)

(Pretty Please?)

(Nope.)

(Ugh. I ORDER YOU TO GO AWAY)

(Fine)


End file.
